Daddy's Princess
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Lucius wants a little more excitement in his life. He decided not all muggle shows are worthless. But this could get our poor Draco into trouble. Does daddy have anything in mind for to night or was or just a silly little show. BOYXBOY NO LIKE NO READ!


**Author's note: Alright first of all (like always) I OWN NOTHING NOTHING I SAY... WARNING: Incest, cross dressing, Draco is 18 (Barely), hot man on man smexy, language. If you don't like GTFO. :3. Anyway I've been watching way too much TLC since i've been sick to weeks. Two shows I can't stop watching are My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding and Toddler in Tiaras. I blame TLC for this smutty goodness.**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was not one for muggle inventions or shows, however Draco had made him interested. Very interested. It wasn't like he was going to buy a television set and a recliner. No that would be ridiculousness. Instead he thought he would bring a little muggle fun into his oh so interesting life. He was walking around England looking for one store in particular. A store called elegance, it was quiet impressive in size. It had a black marble look inside and out, but Lucius didn't really care about that. He was more interesting in what was inside the store. Dresses. Hundreds of pageant dresses. He was looking for a specific one when a happy blonde girl came bouncing up to him. Her large breast bouncing just as happily.<p>

"Can I help you sir? Are you looking for a dress for your daughter?" The girl smiled up with brown eyes.

"Ah.. yeah my daughter." Lucius smiled to himself.

"Do you have a picture? Maybe I can find one that will look good on her." The girl batted her eyes.

"Here it is," He handed her a picture of Draco.

"She's quit beautiful. Why did she cut her hair so short? Not to be offensive, but she could have had long hair like you." The girl said walking towards a rack of dresses.

"She's thought it would set her apart from the competition." Not a complete lie.

"Well that makes sense." The girl walked towards a rack, "I think green or blue would look great with her pale skin. What do you think daddo?"

"How about white with a green ascent. She's never worn white before." Lucius smiled at the fact that his son wore too much black. "Make it as short as possible please."

"First time i've heard that from a father, but I think i've got what you are looking for," The girl took a dress off the rack,"It's a little puffy for someone her age, but it's a crowd favorite every time."

Lucius played with the tulle,"Perfect."

"Ok. That will be 250 pounds." The girl gave him a bright smile that said 'yes i'm getting a raise'.

"I thought it would cost more." He pulled out 300 pounds, "Keep the change."

"Yes sir." She giggled,"Would you like it gift wrapped."

"I would infact." Lucius though of Draco's face, "In a pink package with a white ribbon."

"Right away sir." The girl bounced away.

Lucius waited happily and thought about where to buy shoes.

* * *

><p>Draco was utterly annoyed at his father. How could he go out to shop with out him. I mean really. He had no clue what went together unless it was black. Draco stomped around the kitchen with a plum in his hand. He bit into the plum angrily and sucked the juices of the innocent fruit. Once the plum had been cleaned of it's meat, Draco sucked on the pit until it lost it's plum flavor. After the pit became a bother, he threw it on the floor and ran up to his room. Draco slammed the door and was about to jump onto his bed when he saw a pretty little parcel waiting for him. Well the parcel wasn't exactly little. On top of the pink and white wrappings was a note written in elegant script. Draco lifted it carefully and read.<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_I was out in London today and when i saw this i thought of you. Please put them on and come to my bedroom at once. We are going to have a little fun tonight. By the way no stuffing._

_Love Daddy. _

Draco smiled at the little note and placed it carefully on a gray pillow. He slowly untied the white ribbon, making sure to keep it in one piece for later use. Then he pulled off the top of the pink box and found a large amount of pink and white parchment. Ripping the parchment out of the box, he came to a white, tulle dress with a green sash. He held up the dress, then puffed out the short skirt. Smiling, he continued to look in the box. Laying neatly at the bottom were a pair of white heels and green, silk panties. Draco quickly got undress and took the green panties in his hand. He carefully slid the cloth over his 'package', making sure he didn't stick out or dangle. Once he was happy with the way the panties look, he easily wiggled into the white dress. Then he made sure to tighten the slash around his waist. It fit perfectly, well almost. There was an unattractive gape where breast would have went. He thought about putting the pink and white parchment in the gape, but remembered what his father had written. Sighing, he buckled the straps of heels. He stood up and admired himself in the mirror. It was truly a lovely sight, but he decided to add his own touch. He took the delicate, white ribbon and tied it artfully around his neck. It looked like a choker, but went perfectly with the outfit.

Draco did a small twirl, then walked towards his fathers room. He slowly slipped into the room and was shocked at the sight before him. Lucius was standing shirtless with a long cloth in his hand. Dangling from the ceiling were what looked like cuffs and a crank. Draco forgot where he was long enough for his jaw to drop. Then he straightened up and looked at his daddy.

"Draco," Lucius smiled.

"Do I look pretty, _daddy?" _Draco pouted.

"Ravishing, my pretty little princess." Lucius place a hand on his son's cheek.

"Are we going to place," Draco asked placing a small kiss on his father's hand.

"Of course." Lucius looked at the pretty creature in front of him.

The boy was indeed ravishing. The white skirt was short enough to see his creamy, white thighs. The heels were a delicious addition that made Draco vulnerable. Smiling to himself, Lucius walked Draco to the bed. Lucius kissing each wrist before placing them into the leather cuffs. Gray eyes locked as Lucius began to crank the cuffs higher. Soon Draco's arms were above his head and his knees were ghosting above the bed. Lucius leaned in and kisses the boy, roughly asking for entrance. Which Draco willing gave to his daddy. The kiss was full of passion and need as their tongue did a daring duel. Lucius pulled away for a moment and lifted the cloth in his hand.

"You remember the safe word, right?" Lucius said blindfolding his son.

"Of course, _daddy_," Draco smiled.

"Good," Lucius smiled.

Lucius bent over the side of the bed and came back with a riding crop,"I want you to count."

"Yes daddy," Draco suppressed a giggle.

Lucius lifted the tulle skirt, then started off lightly and Draco did as he was told, "One, oh, Two, ow, Three, uh four."

"This certainly isn't enough," Lucius began to hit the boy harder and faster.

Still Draco counted, "Five. AH! S-six uh! Seven mmhhA! E-eight!"

It continued for a total of two dozen strokes. The pair was panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Now the real fun begins." Lucius said, rolling down he fabric around Draco's chest.

Exposing the perky pink nipples. Lucius took off his pants and boxers before going any further. He got behind the perky blonde boy. Slowly, he sucked on the exposed neck flesh and tweaked the nipples with his hands. Draco let out a low moan when he felt his daddy's erection against his arse. Draco tried to rock backwards, but being suspended made him swing uncontrollably. Lucius smiled, then groped the boys silk covered flesh.

"Are you gonna take them off?" Draco panted.

"Why would I do that," Lucius said as he started making a whole in them.

"Your gonna do it with them on?" Draco moan when a dry finger entered him roughly.

"Of course," Lucius licked the boy's ear.

He did a few short pumps with his finger before taking them out and placing them on Draco's pink lips. Draco sucked in his daddy's finger automatically. He loved when it hurt, but he didn't want to be ripped from lack of preparation. Draco hadn't gotten them as wet as he hoped when his father took his fingers out of the boy's mouth. Lucius shoved two finger in, causing Draco to gasp and fly forward. That didn't bother him too much as he started pumping the fingers feverishly. Draco was giving out little cries with every movement, but when his daddy started to scissor he shivered like mad. He wanted it bad, but was too prideful to ask for his father's erection.

Lucius knew the boy was stubborn, but that didn't matter. He did want the boy begging and he knew just what would do it. He slowly slid the tip of his cock into Draco's puckered, pink hole. He went no further, nor did he pull out. He stayed like the for a few minutes, then pulled out. He reentered his tip a bit fast this time, but he still put just the tip in. Draco tried to trust onto the member, but Lucius held him in place.

"D-daddy!" Draco panted hard, "Please, please, I want it."

"What do you want Princess? You'll have to be more specific. Do you want another whipping? Or something else maybe," Lucius puled his tip out and acted as if he was going to get something.

"I want you! Please giving my your cock! Please Daddy!" Draco begged prettily.

"That's what i thought," Lucius said sliding back behind his son.

He raised on pale leg by the back on the knee. That leg was lifted to Draco's chest. Lucius used Draco's opposite hip for leverage as he thrusts roughly into the perfectly tight hole. Draco let out a high pitch cry as his prostate his assaulted by his favorite hard member. What Draco wasn't expect was for his father to lift him up. Lucius had laid down and place Draco on top of him. He looked up at the desperate face of the son and made sure the boy's feet were level on the bed.

"Ride me," Lucius purred.

Draco was going crazy as he began moving on the pole. He went faster than his father had, moving almost frantically to find that golden spot. When he did, his head went back and his blindfold almost fell off. With such a pretty sigh, Lucius couldn't help but thrust up roughly. It sent his son even deeper into ecstasy. Lucius was pounding into him so fast and hard that the boy was being pushed into the air. They were so close. Lucius grabbed the boy straining erection through the silk. He pulled the erection through the leg whole. Matching the pace of his frantic thrusts, he jerked Draco's needy member. It was just enough friction to send Draco's over board. He let his mouth part slightly and moan out daddy as he came over Lucius' hand and stomach. The boy was twitching and spasming, as was his cavity. Lucius didn't know if it was the yummy image in front of him or the tight, hot pressure of Draco's passage that sent him over. He didn't really care. He buried himself as deep as he could and spilled his warm seed's into his son.

Not bothering to pull out, Lucius spelled the bonds away and took off the blindfold. He pulled his son under the blanket and laid pillows under their heads. He banished the dress, panties, and heels. Lucius took the delicate body into his arms and sighed. It was so nice having this beautiful lover. It was like making love to yourself.

"Thank you daddy," Draco said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucius slowly glided out of Draco.

"Yes." Draco groan.

"Good." They fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Draco called in tears.<p>

"What's the matter?" Lucius hurried towards his son.

"They called me ugly! WAHHHHHHH!" Draco sobbed.

"Who?" Lucius said angrily.

"The girls in the clothing store," Draco sniffed.

"Well they are just jealous little whores. The are upset that you are fucking gorgeous and they are fucking have rate, twats that can't get a man." Lucius hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh god I'm going to hell. Party in Hell everyone! WOOOHOOO! I'm so glad i finished this. I'm working on one hour of sleep though. Please rate and review.<strong>

**Draco: Those bitches.**

**Lucius: Do i need to get you back into the bedroom to let get you to let go of it.**

**Me: Can i watch and write it down?**

**Draco: Shut up *blush***

**Me:Tehe**

_**Edit: Just spelling **_


End file.
